


Catching

by bearsquares



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, F/M, Felix is Flustered 2k19, Pre-Time Skip, Short One Shot, Sylvix Lite, stupid sexy byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsquares/pseuds/bearsquares
Summary: Felix's day off is ruined when he happens upon his weirdly captivating teacher fishing.Sylvain knows what's up.





	Catching

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of writing more interesting things (smut) but I could NOT shake this terrible idea.

No classes on a festival day.

Some students blew their extra time on napping or schoolwork but most simply got a head start on their evening activities. Training in different lighting appealed to Felix the way catching different vendors in town interested his classmates. It seemed most of the academy had that idea and seized their rare opportunity to escape the walls of Garreg Mach. A blissful quiet settled over the monastery as a result. That was reason enough to celebrate whatever the hell day it was. 

A creature of habit, Felix walked the same few paths every day. Dormitory to class; class to training grounds; training grounds to sauna; sauna to dining hall _ sometimes _ — he wasn’t too keen on the more populated areas so he devised ways to avoid them. Idle chatter and socializing had no place in his busy schedule, after all. The fishing pond was hit or miss in that regard but convenient for his habitual routes.

Today, it was vacant. 

So he thought until his professor appeared from behind the bait shack with a fishing pole slung over her shoulder.

Technically, she had only been _ his _ professor for a week and a half. He sparred with her a few times, weighed the benefits of the boar prince making him sick with dread, then asked to join her class. Sleazy motivations aside, Sylvain had the right idea transferring early in the year.

It drove Felix mad at first, his then ex-classmate falling all over this busty young teacher, blathering on about how hot she was, but over time he started showing more interest in training and improving — almost unthinkable for someone so committed to pretending he lacked any smarts or skill in combat. The self-described slacker now came at him with an arsenal of lance techniques he never knew existed — even black magic. Not once in his life did he ever expect Sylvain to use a fire spell. Never.

It was that new professor's doing, surely.

Intrigued, Felix dug up what scant information he could. He learned nothing. Jeralt Eisner, though well-known, took great care covering his tracks as a mercenary. There must have been a good reason for it considering he now lumbered about the monastery wearing the resigned face of a criminal about to be hanged. Whatever precious secrets he had left would remain secret. Thankfully, Felix wasn’t the only person mystified by this woman. 

Professor Hanneman often appeared at the training grounds while she sparred and practiced, always with an intent expression. It turned out he had been researching her background since she first arrived. Felix didn’t believe the man’s interest was purely scientific, but he was an academic, more than willing to satisfy a student’s curiosity. A brief conversation after class led to poring over documents in his office: vague birth and death records, diaries of mercenaries, even town militia reports from across Fódlan dating back to 1174. One described a “young squire whomst does not blink” and another “an unfeelinge blue-eyed childe”. Ashen Demon was the agreed-upon descriptor for this individual.

One wouldn’t think her a demon if they met her now. For someone allegedly incapable of emotion, she went out of her way to communicate her feelings with everyone. She used wider gestures in conversation, often saying more with her hands than her words, always facing the person who had her full attention. Even her gait was a tell; on good days, she took smaller steps, twisting at the hip and swishing the hem of her coat about her ankles. 

The festival day clearly had her in high spirits as she performed that same mince-y walk right to the water’s edge.

He found it endearing and considered asking her to train with him but those mild thoughts drained out of him the moment she shed her cloak. Cruel fate fixed him in place across the pond, at the perfect angle, the safest distance.

He was far more than intrigued, smothered by an avalanche of wonderful, confusing visuals. Sunlight caught a mess of scars on her pale shoulders and made her dark hair gleam like a rare and precious steel. One of the academy’s most immovable young men stood mesmerized by her waist and her bottom and the way her agile body moved as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the dock. Her breasts were difficult to miss on a regular day but now he could see them pushing together as she bent to remove her boots.

Maybe she was a little hot, but he attributed that to the power of suggestion. The professor was hot, grass was green, and Sylvain was an idiot. Why shouldn't he be curious? She was a highly skilled mercenary about his age with a lot of useful experience. Studying her past and observing her in combat was absolutely beneficial to him as a student.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he almost drew his sword.

"Whoa! Someone's jumpy."

Of course it was him. Felix kept his hand on the grip.

"What’s going on? Were you doing something you're not supposed to?"

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped, his temper (and cheeks) flaring twice as hot being both caught and startled.

Sylvain leaned an elbow on his shoulder and Felix considered biting him. "Oh, nothing. Just off to meet a girl for some leisurely activities on this lovely festival day—"

"Yeah, I bet you are."

"But I think you've got the right idea here." He bent down, following his line-of-sight straight to their professor kicking her shapely legs back and forth above the water. "Observing an absolute babe in her natural element, no worries about her catching you staring like a weirdo—"

_ "Sylvain." _

"You really miss a lot staring down at your paper in class, you know. Real shame." 

This pushed Felix over the edge into silent fury. The bastard was right. He rarely looked up during lectures lest he fixate on her thighs while she strolled between their desks or her deep blue eyes that conveyed passion her voice could not. He made that mistake more than once — two or three seconds of awkward eye contact before pretending to look around the room.

"This is much better, though." Sylvain chuckled and circled his arms around Felix's shoulders, making a window with his fingers and framing her up. On cue, their professor folded her arms behind her neck and arched her back in a cat-like stretch. "Oh yeah. That's one for later." 

"Get out of here before I gut you."

Sylvain withdrew, his pleasing weight replaced with another teasing laugh. "Okay, okay!" He took a few steps backward before adding, "you should go talk to her."

"You should go eat horse shit."

“Oof! C’mon, I’m kidding.” He gestured to Felix’s waist. “You’re gonna break the grip off your sword if you’re not careful.”

Felix, now painfully aware that his cheeks were bright pink, replied with the rudest gesture he could think of. Sylvain missed it, unfortunately. Done with him, back to his _ leisurely activities. _ But this unbridled rage wouldn’t matter in a few minutes. Soon he would be safe, annexed away in the training grounds, pushing himself harder than normal, hacking a wooden dummy to pieces just so he could make it through tomorrow’s lecture without leaping over Sylvain’s desk and choking the life out of him.

The faint sound of his name snapped him back to the fishing pond, clear blue under the midday sun on a festival day. No classes.

The professor was waving at him.

His heart thudded in his ears, his awful teenager brain scrambling to capture that image, carve each stunning curve of her body and the rare smile that reached her vibrant eyes deep into his memory.

Felix raised his arm halfway in a limp sort of wave then turned, bolting for the entrance hall. He would take the long way around the monastery today. He would do it every day — anything to avoid that damn pond. Anything to never catch his teacher fishing ever again.


End file.
